Transport trolleys, such as, for example, shopping trolleys or transport trolleys in DIY stores, have push handle units, by means of which the transport trolley can be pushed by the user. In particular in the retail trade sector, transport trolleys of this type are thus provided with a transversely running or horizontally running handle bar, by means of which the transport trolley can be pushed.
Transport trolleys for heavy and bulky goods, as can be found, for example, in a DIY store or superstore, are frequently provided with projecting handles. These make it possible to adopt a natural hand position when moving the heavily loaded transport trolley.
WO 2012/042033 A1 has already disclosed a push handle for a transport trolley, which, in addition to a transversely or horizontally running transverse bar, also has projecting handle parts at both ends of the push handle, wherein said handle parts are mounted rotatably about a fastening axis and can also be fixed in a position.
EP 0 985 200 B1 has already disclosed a handle with a central piece and two end pieces which are fastenable at the ends of the central piece, wherein the end pieces have a device for fastening to a transport trolley, such as a shopping trolley.
It would be desirable to develop a push handle unit for transport trolleys to the effect that the user can vary his/her hand position and both a vertical and a horizontal handle option is provided.
It is the object of the present invention to develop a push handle unit and a transport trolley of the type mentioned at the beginning in an advantageous manner, in particular to the effect that in particular the vertical handle option of a push handle unit can be improved and better adapted.
This object is achieved according to the invention by a push handle unit comprising at least one transverse strut and two end pieces which, in the mounted state, are arranged at the ends of the transverse strut, wherein the end pieces have a device for fastening to a manually movable transport trolley, wherein the push handle unit has a free-standing, projecting gripping unit on each of the two end pieces, wherein the gripping unit consists in each case of at least one gripping unit receptacle and a gripping unit insert, and wherein a gripping unit receptacle is in each case molded onto an end piece.
The transport trolley can be, for example, a shopping trolley or a transport trolley for DIY stores.
The invention is based on the basic concept that the gripping unit which is free-standing and projects in the mounted state and provides a vertical handle option for the user of the transport trolley is constructed more simply and can be adapted to meet requirements and also corresponding to ergonomic demand. This is achieved by the gripping unit being designed at least in two parts such that, for example, the gripping unit insert can be adapted to meet requirements. Furthermore, the gripping unit insert can easily be exchanged and replaced, for example in the event of damage. This can also take place without the push handle unit or the end pieces having to be completely removed.
The end piece, in particular the gripping unit receptacle, but also the gripping unit insert, can be produced by injection molding. It is conceivable to use correspondingly injection-moldable plastics which are in particular of impact-resistant design. It is conceivable here to use in particular fiber-reinforced polypropylene (PP) or polypropylene (PP) which is not fiber-reinforced, or fiber-reinforced polyamide (PA) or polyamide which is not fiber-reinforced.
Different shapes can be selected for the gripping unit. For example, round or rounded gripping units are conceivable which provide a handle option adapted to the hands of the user of a push handle unit. Troughs for fingers, depositing surfaces, hollows for the thumb and corresponding bulges which are adapted to the hand shape of the user are also conceivable. It is conceivable in particular for a separate supporting surface for the palm of a hand to be provided with a bulge which can then correspondingly rest directly on the inside of the palm. Overall, an ergonomic adaptation is intended to take place, with a configuration being able to be selected in such a manner that it is suitable both for small and for large hands and, for this purpose, height and cross section are correspondingly adapted. By means of an improved support of the hand and a corresponding ergonomic configuration, it is also possible to be able to more simply introduce forces into the gripping unit. By means of the improved supporting possibility of the hand on the gripping unit, it is made easier for the user to be able to move even a heavy shopping trolley or transport trolley. Furthermore, it can be provided that the gripping unit insert is insertable into the gripping unit receptacle. This facilitates the mounting of the gripping unit insert in the gripping unit receptacle. It is conceivable in particular for gripping unit insert and gripping unit receptacle to be adapted to each other.
Furthermore, it can be provided that the gripping unit insert is latchable in the gripping unit receptacle. Simple fastening of the gripping unit insert in the gripping unit receptacle is possible by means of latching. In particular, it is also conceivable for the latching to be able to be released, for example, without a tool. It is thereby possible to be able to insert, and correspondingly exchange, gripping unit inserts of differing shaping in the gripping unit receptacle.
The gripping unit insert can have an attachment edge at least in sections. The attachment edge in turn can be adapted in particular to the border of the gripping unit receptacle. By this means, an unambiguous installation possibility is provided for the gripping unit insert, which permits the installation and in particular also correct installation.
In addition, it is conceivable that an object holder is molded, in particular molded integrally, onto the gripping unit insert. As a result, the gripping unit insert can be formed in one piece with the object holder, i.e. as one part or component. Owing to the integral molding of the object holder onto the gripping unit insert, the entire structural stability of the latter can firstly be increased. The integral molding of the object holder onto the gripping unit insert can also be configured as a single-part molding thereon.
In addition, it is conceivable for the object holder to be designed as a holder for in each case at least one drinks cup and/or a hand scanner and/or a cell phone and/or a tablet or tablet PC and/or a magnifying glass and/or a shopping list. This design of the object holder makes it possible for the users of the transport trolley that the use connected to the transport trolley, for example shopping in specialized retail shops, is noticeably simplified or configured to be more pleasant. For example, by means of the provision of a magnifying glass, a customer in a specialized retail shop can more simply identify certain information, in particular in small print, about a product.
Furthermore, it can be provided that the object holder is designed as a hook and/or an encircling grip and/or a handle cap. This configuration of the object holder likewise provides simplification for the user of the transport trolley when handling the transport trolley and carrying out the activities in conjunction therewith. The configuration as a hook, for example, provides a traveler at an airport with additional options for storing their items of luggage.
Furthermore, it is conceivable that the gripping unit on the one end piece is formed integrally, and that the gripping unit on the other end piece consists of the gripping unit receptacle and the gripping unit insert, onto which the object holder is molded, in particular is molded integrally. To provide the object holder only on one of the two gripping units constitutes a good compromise of that conflict of objectives of, firstly, ensuring better functionality for the user of the transport trolley (e.g. by means of a cup holder or a magnifying glass), but, secondly, not overtaxing the user by means of the ever further increasing functionality density of the transport trolley and not excessively increasing the additionally arising additional costs. In addition, by means of the integral configuration at least of a gripping unit, the structural stability or rigidity of the push handle unit can be increased. It is likewise conceivable for the gripping unit to be molded onto the one end piece as a single part. In other words, the integral molding of the object holder onto the gripping unit insert can also be configured as a single-piece molding thereon. The transverse strut can have a central piece and two handle portions which are separated from each other by the central piece. The central piece can take on certain functions and, by means of the provision of two handle portions, simple handling of the push handle unit can be made possible.
In particular, it can be provided that the central piece has a coin deposit system and/or a display field. A design of this type is known, for example, from EP 0 985 200 B1.
By means of this configuration it is furthermore also possible that the gripping unit inserts can also be fitted only after transport, for example of the preassembled transport trolleys, and for the push handle unit to be able to be fitted without the gripping unit inserts. Moreover, further possibilities arise for facilitating or providing material, color, haptic properties, ergonomic adaptations, possibilities for avoiding static, and for cleaning and exchange.
Furthermore, it can be provided that each handle portion is formed by a projection of the transverse strut and by a projection of an end piece. The effect achieved by this is that the end pieces can be designed to be overall more stable since the central piece does not have to form the handle portion in its entirety and is attached with its free end directly to the end piece. On the contrary, the effect achieved by this is that the end piece with its projection prevents a stress concentration from occurring directly on the end piece.
In addition, it can be provided that the gripping unit receptacle and the gripping unit insert at least partially engage in each other in a form-fitting manner in the mounted state. This facilitates the transmission of forces by pushing and pulling on the gripping unit by the user.
The end piece can be formed from plastic. For example, it is conceivable here to use polypropylene (reinforced or unreinforced) or a fiber-reinforced plastic or fiber-reinforced polyamide (PA) or polyamide which is not fiber-reinforced. In principle, any type of plastic, in particular impact-resistant plastic, is suitable. By means of the formation of the end piece from plastic, it is possible to achieve cost-effective manufacturing.
The gripping unit receptacle can be of substantially cup-like design. This facilitates an insertion of the gripping unit insert into the gripping unit receptacle.
The gripping unit receptacle and the gripping unit insert can be at least partially formed from different materials. By this means, it is possible, for example, to permit different colors in the gripping unit receptacle or end piece on the one side and gripping unit insert on the other side. By this means, it is also possible to achieve antistatic measures; for example, the gripping unit insert can be formed from antistatic materials, or an insulating layer can be provided between gripping unit receptacle and gripping unit insert. Furthermore, it is also possible for the gripping unit insert to be partially provided with rubber inserts or silicone inserts for improving the grip properties.
In addition, it is conceivable that the gripping unit is in each case inclined in the mounted state in the direction of the transverse strut. It thereby becomes possible that, during the pushing of the transport trolley, the hands of the pushing person are not outside the silhouette of the transport trolley, as a result of which the risk of injury to the pushing person can be reduced.
The end piece can furthermore have an extension which is insertable into the transverse strut. This permits a simple and secure connection of end piece and transverse strut. It is conceivable in particular that the extension which is insertable into the transverse strut engages in the transverse strut in a form-fitting manner.
The extension can preferably form an anti-rotation means. The stability of the push handle unit is thereby increased and at the same time the installation is also facilitated.
Furthermore, it can be provided that a gripping unit in the mounted state encloses an angle within the range of between approx. 55° to approx. 85°, in particular approx. 60° to approx. 75°, with the transverse strut. This angular range is particularly favorable as an ergonomic configuration for an ideal engagement point for the user at the moment at which the transport trolley is intended to be pushed by means of the gripping unit. An angular range in particular of between approx. 60° to approx. 75° makes it possible to guide the user's hand on the gripping unit in such a manner that the hand is located within the silhouette of the transport trolley and therefore does not protrude and is thereby protected against collisions.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a manually movable transport trolley with a push handle unit as described above. The transport trolley can be in particular a shopping trolley or a transport trolley for DIY stores.